List of unnamed characters in Lethal Weapon
The Lethal Weapon Series has lots of characters in the films, but not all of them have names. Below is the list of characters that are nameless, are good/bad guys, have different jobs, and make small appearances in all four films. Lethal Weapon Elementary School Shooter This man started a shooting at a neighborhood elementary school and possibly killed some students and staff (it is shown that he did kill one police officer). He was armed with a shotgun and barricaded one window with metal in a classroom to prevent the police from shooting below him. Martin Riggs responded to the call and challenged the sniper, much to the officers restraining him. The sniper fired three rounds, all which missed Riggs. When he reloaded, he heard Riggs yell that he was still there. The sniper fired one more round before Riggs shot him multiple times with his pistol and killed him. He is only in the director's cut version of the film. : His portrayer is unknown. Elementary School Children The children, all boys and girls, were hiding behind concrete to avoid being hit by the sniper's shotgun. One kid, who a police officer managed to carry out alive, was hit by the sniper and was crying in pain when his mother showed up and brought him out of there as fast as possible. After Martin Riggs took out the shooter, the kids were safely reunited with their families. They only appear in the director's cut version of the film. : Their portrayers are unknown. Drug Dealers Drug Dealer 1 was selling cocaine to Martin Riggs, when actually Riggs was there to arrest him and his buddies. He was the one that talked the most to Riggs and offered to sell him all his drugs for $100 with a free Christmas tree. In a sneaky way, Riggs pulled out his money and counted in 20s, 10s, then 5s, which pushed the dealer into offering him $100,000 instead of the original asked price. Riggs then revealed his true reasons for being there and showed the dealer his badge. The dealer didn't believe him and told him his badge is not real, and he is not real. They begin calling him crazy and Riggs plays around with them before bringing out his gun. Then out of the Christmas trees, a shooter fatally shot Drug Dealer 1 to death signalling the arrest of the others. : Drug Dealer 1 is portrayed by Jimmie F. Skaggs. Drug Dealer 2 was with the others selling drugs to Riggs. He stood behind Drug Dealers 1 and 3. He mostly watches the action as Riggs tries out each sampling of cocaine. When Riggs revealed his true reasons for being with the men, a shooter appears and takes out Drug Dealer 1. After shooting the shooter, Riggs shoots and disarms Drug Dealer 2, rendering him injured. : Drug Dealer 2 is portrayed by Jason Ronard. Drug Dealer 3 was with the others selling drugs to Riggs. He stood right next to Drug Dealer 1. When Drug Dealer 1 offers Riggs $100 for all the drugs, Drug Dealer 3 tells him "it's a fair price." When Riggs' cover is intentionally blown, he got flicked in the head and escapes the gunfire from the shooter hiding behind the truck with Christmas trees. The dealer evades Riggs and just as the police arrive, holds him at gunpoint. Riggs tells the officers to shoot the suspect but it only gets worse. He yells "shut up" every time Riggs speaks, but having had enough, headbutts the suspect and takes his gun to finish him for himself. The officers proceed to arrest him before he is killed. : Drug Dealer 3 is portrayed by Blackie Dammett. Christmas Tree Shooter The shooter was hiding behind some Christmas trees spying on Martin Riggs trying out the drug dealers' cocaine. He comes out of hiding and shoots Drug Dealer 1 to death and then tries shooting Riggs but misses. Riggs takes him out before anyone else is killed. : His portrayer is unknown. Scooter Girl This blonde woman was riding her red scooter as she was leaving her place. She greeted the duo arriving to the suspect's house and opening the door for them. She did not know they were on a case to capture the murderer(s) of Amanda Hunsaker. : She is portrayed by Deborah Dismukes. Playgirls The ladies were trying out samplings of heroin in the suspect's home. When they saw Martin Riggs and Roger Murtaugh, at first they thought they were typical civilians wanting to try some drugs. But instead they were actually police officers on a case to arrest a person affiliated with Amanda Hunsaker's murder, realizing this when the girls saw their guns. After the pimp is shot by Murtaugh, Riggs brings the girls out of the house and handcuffs them to a tree, to be questioned later. : Playgirl is portrayed by Joan Severance, and Playgirl 2 is portrayed by an unknown actress. Pool Pimp Suspect This pimp was under arrest for association with Amanda Hunsaker's murder and he was with two young ladies at his house. When Martin Riggs and Roger Murtaugh arrived, he pulled out his gun and attempted to shoot them. Murtaugh shot back and injured the suspect. He told him to show his hands which he refused. Just as Riggs showed up, the man quickly pulled out another hand gun and almost shot Murtaugh at close range but Riggs whacked the gun out of the way and shot him a few times as he fell into the pool. After having had a talk with Murtaugh earlier about killing suspects, Riggs jumps in the pool and the former joins him to save the man before he drowns to death. They were too late. The plastic was too tight and all over him and there was no hope. : His portrayer is unknown. Carrie Murtaugh's Friends Two little girls playing with Carrie Murtaugh outside the Murtaugh family home when her father Roger returns home from work. Because it is getting late, he tells them to scoot on home. : Their portrayers are unknown. Alfred's Friends Alfred's Friend 1 was a young curly haired little boy that was playing with Alfred and his other friends and drew chalk drawings on the sidewalk. He apparently knows Dixie since she lives across the street from Alfred. When Riggs and Murtaugh arrive to pay a visit to Dixie's house, he sings along with the other boys "You're gonna bust Dixie!" He sees the house explode and instead of being scared, is curious about it. Later, when the LAPD arrive, they need to question Alfred since he knows more than they think about the exploded house. Alfred's friend covers up for him and tries to prevent revealing any details to the police, but to no avail. He points out Murtaugh's gun and asks if he shoots people, Murtaugh replying he only shoots "them in the leg or something." Due to his curiosity he wanted to know more about it but fearing for their safety, Detective Boyette tells him and the other boys they should go have some ice cream, which they do. : Alfred's Friend 1 is portrayed by Alphonse Philippe Mouzon. Alfred's Friend 2 was a young little boy who wore a red hat that was playing with Alfred and his other friends and drew chalk drawings on the sidewalk. He apparently knows Dixie since she lives across the street from Alfred. When Riggs and Murtaugh arrive to pay a visit to Dixie's house, he sings along with the other boys "You're gonna bust Dixie!" He sees the house explode and instead of being scared, is curious about it. Later, when the LAPD arrive, they need to question Alfred since he knows more than they think about the exploded house. When Alfred's curly haired friend points out Murtaugh's gun and asks if he shoots people, the red cap boy wants to know just as much as Alfred and the others do. Fearing for their safety, Detective Boyette tells him and the other boys they should go have some ice cream, which they do. : Alfred's Friend 2 is portrayed by Shaun Hunter. Alfred's Friend 3 was a young little boy that was playing with Alfred and his other friends and drew chalk drawings on the sidewalk. He apparently knows Dixie since she lives across the street from Alfred. When Riggs and Murtaugh arrive to pay a visit to Dixie's house, he sings along with the other boys "You're gonna bust Dixie!" He sees the house explode and instead of being scared, is curious about it. Later, when the LAPD arrive, they need to question Alfred since he knows more than they think about the exploded house. When Alfred's curly haired friend points out Murtaugh's gun and asks if he shoots people, the boy wants to know just as much as Alfred and the others do. Fearing for their safety, Detective Boyette tells him and the other boys they should go have some ice cream, which they do. : Alfred's Friend 3 is portrayed by Everitt Wayne Collins. Chinese Hooker This hooker was seen talking with Martin Riggs (by the same store across from where McCleary attempted suicide) when a car came speeding down and the man in the back seat fired some shots at him. This scared the hooker and she ran far away from the scene. : She is portrayed by Teresa Kadotani. Ford LTD Driver What seemed like a typical night would be an unlucky one for this lady. Mr. Joshua, armed with a gun, drags her out of her car and steals it in order to outrun Riggs and Murtaugh. : Her portrayer is unknown. Lethal Weapon 2 Lethal Weapon 3 Jaywalker The jaywalker crossed the street incorrectly, all the while Martin Riggs saw him do it and gives him a ticket. The jaywalker thinks he is out of his mind and Roger Murtaugh also thinks so. Then, instead of giving him the ticket, Riggs attempts to shoot him and he covers behind Murtaugh who believes Riggs is taking it too far. In the end, Murtaugh tells the jaywalker to run as far away as he can and he won't be pressed charges, then when he is gone, Riggs and Murtaugh share a laugh in how they handled the situation. : He is portrayed by Andrew Hill Newman. Movie Gun Punk This guy was pretending to be a criminal who was holding Rianne's character hostage. Martin Riggs mistakes him for a real bad guy he jumps on him and takes his "gun", only to quickly discover its a prop for the movie. : He is portrayed by Henry Kingi. Movie Director The director was in charge of a movie featuring Rianne as a lady who is held hostage by an actor playing a gunman. As soon as Riggs accidentally ruins his scene, he gets furious and fires Rianne from his movie after confessing he is her friend. But Riggs knows how much the movie means to her so he punches the director in the face, then slaps him and hits him the the stomach, commenting how he clumsy he is. Finally giving in to Riggs' games, he decides to bring back Rianne and continue shooting the movie. : He is portrayed by Stephen Kay. Movie Cop The movie cop is not a real police officer but an actor portraying one for Rianne's film debut. The director shoves the actor when he gets upset that a real cop, Martin Riggs, ruined his scene. He can only watch as the director gets his hands full from Riggs hitting him. : He is portrayed by Adam Klineberg. Lethal Weapon 4 Armored Criminal The armored criminal committed a shooting one rainy night in downtown Los Angeles. All equipped with bulletproof material, a high supply of ammo and a machine gun, and a flamethrower, he was damaging city property when Martin Riggs and Roger Murtaugh arrived. As they attempted to slowly approach him, he turned and started shooting at the duo. The cops fired back but their firepower was no match for the criminal's armor. Even as more cops arrived, the armored criminal continued his shooting in the city and even burned an approaching police car. Finally, Riggs came up with a plan for Murtaugh to distract the criminal while he shot one of his gas valves from behind. This caused him to fly away and directly into a 76 gas station, colliding with several fuel chemicals (including a semitrailer) and creating an explosion, taking the armored criminal with it. : The armored criminal is portrayed by Danny Wynands. Chinese waiter The Chinese waiter was working his usual shift when he saw three men with guns and thought they were crooks. Unknown to him, they were actually pursuing a suspect from the triad, but the waiter ran away coincidentally at the same time the suspect was. He was chased by Lee Butters and when he was finally apprehended, he was read his rights and was now in custody. However, when Riggs was saved from falling to his death, the waiter revealed to the three detectives he is not who they think he is. He also revealed to them he only ran away because he was scared of them and told them the special on the menu for Wednesday. : His portrayer is currently unknown. Truck Driver This truck driver was on the highway pulling a trailer hauling a house on it. Unknown to him, Martin Riggs was interrogating a suspect from inside and failed to see the plastic fall apart when the battle took place on a table on the highway road. Roger Murtaugh approached the front of the truck and told him to pull over while showing his badge. The truck driver tells him to buzz off and radios his pals there is a lunatic showing a phone police badge to his face. It is unknown what became of him after the chase. : His portrayer is currently unknown. Chinese Dentist Trivia *The armored criminal in Lethal Weapon 4 may be a reference to the North Hollywood shootout, which involved two bank robbers, who wore bulletproof vests and were heavily armed, shooting at police officers dangerously. Just like Riggs and Murtaugh in the film, the LAPD's gunfire were no match for their heavily equipped armor. However, in the case of the shootout, it was not until SWAT officers arrived that they provided additional firepower that would end it. Category:Minor characters Category:Lists